SMALLVILLE: DARKSEID
by RAMAK-82
Summary: El primer enfrentamiento entre Clark Kent y Darkseid...


**PERSONAJES****:**

Tom Welling - Clark Kent/Kal-El of Krypton

Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor

John Glover - Lionel Luthor

Amy Adams - Lena Luthor

John Schneider - Jonathan Kent

Mekhi Phifer - Dr. John Henry Irons

Annette O'Toole - Martha Kent

Kate Mara - Lana Lang

Sam Jones III - Pete Ross

Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan

Danny Glover - Sheriff Sam Ross

Roma Downey - Lillith Luthor

James Marsters - Prof. Milton Fine/Brainiac

Dennis Haysbert - Darkseid

Orion

Kalibak

Desaad

Granny Goodness

General Steppenwolf

Virman Vundabar

High Father

Mr. Miracle

Big Barda

Lightray

Forager

Metron

Oberon

Una tarde el adolescente Clark Kent le daba de comer a las vacas de su ganado, cuando de repente se abre un túnel de gusano y de él sale una figura de aspecto corpulento con ojos rojos y piel rocosa quién le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que ha viajado durante millones de años luz buscando al mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos y que pueda ayudarlo a terminar para siempre la batalla contra New Genesis, ya que High Father lo ha obligado a vender a su propio hijo como si fuera una mercancía a cambio de obtener la paz entre ambos mundos, pero que sin embargo él no está dispuesto a ser sometido a más humillaciones después de su última batalla contra High Father, y que por eso quiere que él como último hijo Krypton se convierta en el nuevo general de los ejércitos de su planeta y guíe a los ejércitos de Apokolips hacía la victoria, a lo que Darkseid le preguntaba al adolescente Clark Kent que pensaba de su oferta, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le decía a Darkseid que recién se encontraba empezando su entrenamiento como guerrero en la Tierra y que además tiene mucho trabajo que hacer actualmente en la granja de sus padres, además que piensa que sería demasiado apresurado convertirse de la noche a la mañana en el general de algún ejército extraterrestre, pero que sin embargo tal vez pueda ayudarlo a recuperar a su hijo de las manos de High Father. A lo que Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent de que High Father por más de 20 años terrestres le ha lavado el cerebro a su hijo Orion convenciéndolo de que él es el enemigo, y que sin embargo él es el mejor guerrero de New Genesis, así que tal vez convencerlo a estas alturas de la vida sería demasiado improbable, pero si ambos se encargan de derrocar a High Father y todo su imperio, Apokolips podrá tomar posesión del planeta y convertirlo en una utopía intergaláctica, ya que ellos tienen los conocimientos necesarios para desarrollar la ecuación anti-materia para así crear un mejor universo.

Y en el planeta Apokolips, el adolescente Clark Kent observaba todo el planeta y veía que era prácticamente el infierno, hasta que observa una inmensa estatua de Darkseid y descubría que era bastante parecida a las estatuas gigantes del fallecido dictador Saddam Hussein, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le dice a Darkseid de que él debía ser una persona con un ego bastante grande como para tener estatuas de ese tipo, a lo que Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que desde muy pequeño creció en un mundo rodeado de gente poderosa a quién admiraba mucho, y que dichas personas le habían enseñado que la mejor manera de demostrar el poder, era imprimiéndole el miedo a los enemigos y a toda persona que se atreviera a desafiarlo, y que por eso había ordenado construir en cada ciudad y provincia de su planeta una estatua gigante de su persona como manera de demostrar de que él no es solo el emperador, sino que el Dios de Apokolips, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le preguntaba a Darkseid que había pasado con el hijo de High Father, a lo que Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent de que educó a dicho muchacho, y le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el arte de la batalla para que recuperara New Genesis y para que algún día se convirtiera en el nuevo emperador de Apokolips, pero que sin embargo al final solo se había convertido en un bastardo infeliz por el que no valía la pena arriesgar nada, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le dice a Darkseid que si tal vez tratara con más amor a su hijo él podría hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, a lo que Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent de que una persona como Kalibak nunca va a lograr algo importante en su vida, y que dichas personas solo tienen un destino en este universo, vivir pisoteados debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos, a lo que justo se aparecen en el palacio de Apokolips: Kalibak, Desaad, Granny Goodness, General Steppenwolf y Virman Vundabar, a lo que Kalibak muy celoso le preguntaba al emperador Darkseid quién era su nuevo compañero, a lo que Darkseid muy furioso le dice a su hijo Kalibak de que dicha persona será su nuevo jefe mientras se prepara el ejército para recuperar a New Genesis, y que espera que lo trate con el respeto que se merece o sino le dará una ducha con agua hirviendo como castigo si lo desobedece, a lo que el emperador Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que si quería ahora podía relajarse y dedicarse a dar un paseo por la ciudad y contemplar las maravillas de su imperio extraterrestre.

Y mientras el adolescente Clark Kent paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Apokolips, escondido en un callejón un misterioso sujeto lo agarra del cuello y le pregunta al adolescente Clark Kent si acaso él era el nuevo guerrero estrella de Darkseid, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent muy atemorizado le pregunta al extraño quién era él, a lo que el desconocido se baja su capucha y se revela el rostro de Orion, el hijo biológico de Darkseid, a lo que el sujeto se revela así mismo como Orion y le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que fue enviado por High Father para espiar Apokolips y así evitar que Darkseid domine el universo, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le dice a Orion que Darkseid le dijo que High Father planeaba dominar el universo, a lo que Orion le al adolescente Clark Kent de que Darkseid le decía la misma mentira a cada nuevo guerrero que elegía con tal de conseguir sus fines, pero que sin embargo nunca lo había visto tan obsesionado con un guerrero hasta que llegó él, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le preguntaba a Orion que a qué se refería con eso, a lo que Orion le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que existe una profecía en la que dice que el hijo de Darkseid se encargará de acabar con él y traerá paz al universo, y que según algunas interpretaciones se trataría de él o de su despreciable hijo Kalibak, y que por ese motivo Darkseid busca desesperadamente un guerrero que no tenga ningún lazo con su persona ya que eso garantizaría que no lo traicionaría, y que por ese motivo debe enviarlo a su respectivo planeta para evitar que Darkseid no siga manipulándolo con sus mentiras y pueda mantenerse ajeno de esta guerra, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le preguntaba a Orion que cómo va a hacer para volver a su planeta sin una nave espacial, a lo que Orion le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que la solución es muy simple, usarán uno de sus simples túneles de gusano y que espera no verlo nunca más por esos lugares, a lo que Orion abre el túnel de gusano y empuja al adolescente Clark Kent a su interior, a lo que justo se abre un túnel de gusano en las afueras de las cuevas Kawatche y el adolescente Clark Kent cae justo en el suelo, a lo que justo se abre otro túnel de gusano y de su interior sale un muy enfurecido Darkseid quién muy arrogante le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que le decepciona mucho su actitud de no cooperar en su campaña por la fabricación de un mejor universo, un universo a su imagen y semejanza en dónde no habría injusticia y más sufrimiento, y que por ese mismo motivo debe ser destruído, a lo que Darkseid dispara desde sus ojos rojos unos rayos láser que terminan por destruir parte de la polera azul del adolescente Clark Kent y herir parte de su pecho, a lo que Darkseid empieza a golpear salvajemente con golpes y patadas al adolescente Clark Kent contra las paredes de las cuevas y el piso del suelo, hasta dejarlo completamente sangrando, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent se levanta del suelo y observa como sangraba todo su cuerpo, lo cuál lo llenaba de miedo, a lo que Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que al igual que su hijo Kalibak, su destino era vivir debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos como el insecto que es, y que se arrepentirá al igual que todo su miserable y primitivo planeta por haberlo traicionado el resto de su miserable existencia, a lo que justo el adolescente Clark Kent comienza a golpear a Darkseid con toda su furia sin causarle ningún daño, a lo que Darkseid muy arrogante le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que si algún día quiere derrotarlo, va a tener que ser una persona que no tenga miedo a la hora de quitarle la vida a una persona, y por lo que puede deducir, es una persona completamente temerosa, inmadura pero sin embargo un excelente guerrero, y que por ese motivo nunca podrá convertirse en un guerrero formidable como él, a lo que Darkseid vuelve a disparar desde sus ojos rojos un rayo láser que termina por herir con más fuerza al adolescente Clark Kent y tirarlo al suelo, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent se levanta con más fuerzas del suelo y con una cara llena de rabia mientras el dictador Darkseid se acercaba armado con un cuchillo con punta de cristal de roca de kryptonita verde listo para matar al adolescente Clark Kent, y mientras Darkseid se preparaba para enterrar su cuchillo en el pecho del adolescente Clark Kent, el adolescente Clark Kent justo lo detiene para después golpear al dictador Darkseid y darle un golpe en el rostro que lo envía kilómetros a través del cielo, a lo que justo el adolescente Clark Kent se despega del suelo volando a máxima velocidad mientras el dictador Darkseid caía desde las alturas siendo agarrado por el adolescente Clark Kent, a lo que justo el dictador Darkseid agarra del cuello al adolescente Clark Kent y ambos empiezan a caer a máxima velocidad hasta los espesos bosques de Smallville, y mientras el adolescente Clark Kent y el dictador Darkseid se golpeaban a muerte hasta dejarse ambos completamente sangrando, a lo que ambos muy cansados, el dictador Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que nunca podrá derrotarlo hasta que se convierta en un hombre, y esa es una ventaja que aprovechará en todo momento para destruirlo, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le dice al dictador Darkseid que nunca permitirá que un sujeto como él domine la Tierra o cualquier parte del universo, a lo que el dictador Darkseid tira al suelo su dispositivo para crear túneles de gusano y le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que le dará una cierta ventaja al tirar su aparato creador de túneles de gusano, para demostrarle que a pesar de ser una criatura inferior con bastante poder en comparación a la mayoría de los seres humanos, igual lo asesinará y mostrará su cadáver a los terrestres después de que domine su planeta, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent le dice al dictador Darkseid que puede asesinarlo, pero aún así vendrán otros iguales a él que se atreverán a desafiarlo, a lo que el dictador Darkseid le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que le aburren las niñerías y por favor empiecen a pelear, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent y el dictador Darkseid corren a máxima velocidad colisionando ambos puños causando una onda de impacto que termine por empujar a ambos luchadores y tirar varios árboles en su camino, a lo que justo el dictador Darkseid se levanta del suelo y toma su dispositivo para crear túneles de gusano y le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que a pesar de su edad es un guerrero formidable, pero que esperará a que madure y sus poderes se encuentren a su máxima velocidad y ahí volverá a intentar reclutarlo, a lo que el adolescente Clark Kent se levanta del suelo y le dice al dictador Darkseid que nunca trabajará para un tipo que planea dominar el universo, a lo que dictador Darkseid abre su túnel de gusano y le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tome, esperará a que madure, y si se opone a convertirse en su guerrero, no dudará en destruir su planeta al igual que a todos los habitantes del planeta, a lo que Darkseid desaparece en el interior del túnel de gusano.

Y en la The Fortress of Solitude, Clark Kent le preguntaba a su padre Jor-El que quién era exactamente Darkseid, a lo que Jor-El le responde a su hijo que Darkseid que era el gobernante de Apokolips y uno de los dictadores más maquiavélicos del universo junto con Mongul, y que ambos serán varios de los enemigos que tendrá que enfrentar en el futuro después de que termine su entrenamiento como guerrero en el presente y en el futuro

**The End! **


End file.
